[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Epigenetics, Development and Human Disease", organized by Anne Ferguson-Smith and Steven Henikoff, which will be held in Breckenridge, Colorado from January 5-10, 2009. This meeting aims to provide a stimulating forum for exploring the epigenetic control of genome function illustrated through the regulation of a variety of biological processes in a range of model organisms. The role of factors influencing chromatin organization and chromosome architecture, and the dynamic changes in the epigenetic state that regulate development, are two well-established but fast-moving areas that will be covered. The dynamic nature of epigenetic states renders them both adaptable and vulnerable; this will be explored in sessions considering the influence of the environment on epigenetic control, and the causes and consequences of epigenetic change in disease. The investigators anticipate that the data presented will allow evolutionary insights and functional comparison of epigenetic mechanisms in different organisms and systems, resulting in the integration of ideas to generate new concepts and a deeper understanding in this field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]